koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur | nextseason = Survivor ORG 22: Vanua Levu }} Survivor: Canary Islands, also stylized as Survivor: Canary Islands- Viewers Choice or Survivor: Canary Islands- Fans vs Favorites, is the twenty-first installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Production On April 2nd, 2016, before the season began, Koror posted a poll of various locations for the community to vote on. The winning location was revealed a week later, and with 22 votes, on April 9th, 2016, Canary Islands became the 21st season of Koror ORG. On April 10th, the Viewing Lounge for the season was created, as well as the tribe color poll opened. Five days later, applications opened and the poll for the tribe names was opened. On April 23rd, applications closed, the tribe names were revealed, and the voting ballot poll was opened, with 24 players striving at the 10 Favorites spots. Twists/Changes *'Viewers Choice-' Before and throughout the season, members of the season's viewing lounge will get the chance to vote on various choices and twists, including tribe names, tribe colors, some of the challenges, and other aspects that be revealed later on. *'Fans vs. Favorites-' For the first time on Koror ORG, the cast will consist of ten fans fighting against ten favorites. These favorites will be selected via a ballot by the community. Returnees will have to promote themselves in the season's viewing lounge, and in the end, the ten to have the most votes will be asked to join the season, Second Chances style. Apps were open for anyone besides cheaters, past winners, and players that participated in Mount Yasur. *'V.I.P.'- The "Viewer in Play" is a unique twist in which the Viewing Lounge will get to vote for one player, decided by a poll opened up at tribal council. The vote will count as any regular vote, and is able to be blocked by an idol, stolen, or anything of those sorts. The VIP twist does not occur in ties, rock drawings, or other times announced by the hosts. The twist was disbanded at the merge phase of the game. *'Auxiliary Tribe-' On Day 12, a third tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe switch, the tribes will be informed they will be split into three tribes instead of the expected two. This twist was decided on by the Viewers instead of being chosen by the hosts. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol will be hidden at each camp. A third idol will be hidden at the merge tribe camp. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. The Ballot Members Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This season is the first season to truly feature the Fans vs. Favorites twist, as Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan featured the same 10v10 format, but a Friends vs. Favorites layout, similar to Blood vs. Water. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Ella" **'Episode 2-' "Tyler" **'Episode 3-' "Johnny/Eva" **'Episode 4-' "Hunter" **'Episode 5-' "Allison" **'Episode 6-' "Kyle" **'Episode 7-' "Marco" **'Episode 8-' "Asa" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Fans vs Favorites Seasons